


Drunken Misconduct

by foolsxgold



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drunk Steve Rogers, M/M, everything else is normal, steve can get drunk, steve defends women
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 18:02:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4314954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foolsxgold/pseuds/foolsxgold
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ok so I wrote this based on the prompt: "Person A of your OTP in a bar/club and Person B has to drag them home all the while A is screaming "fukING FiTe mE!" </p><p>Bonus if B just throws A over their shoulder."</p><p>And so this is what happened! I hope you enjoy!</p><p>And,,,, I wrote this in a universe where Steve can actually get drunk... (:</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunken Misconduct

1:45 a.m. finds Bucky Barnes and Steven Rogers at the nearest bar to the Avengers Tower, a rarity in their lives. Growing up impoverished, the duo scarcely had enough money for luxuries, focusing on the stacks of bills delivered to their tiny Brooklyn apartment every month. After the bills were paid, they used the remaining money, if there was enough, to go out to the local dive bar and try to pick up a dame or two (if Steve was lucky). Now, Bucky and Steve have more than enough money to go out, both having obtained respective careers with S.H.I.E.L.D. (Steve being an Avenger, and Bucky signing up as a full-fledged agent), but it's about relaxing, not picking up dames, considering they have each other.

 

Steve and Bucky sit at the bar, shoulder-to-shoulder. Neither man speaks, instead listening to the commotion around them. The duo continues to be fascinated by this generation, having grown up in a time that starkly contrasted with today. Steve nurses a beer, one in a handful that had already been consumed that night. Bucky absent-mindedly stirs his Jack & Coke with a metal finger, chin resting on his flesh-and-blood hand. Steve is actively eavesdropping on the conversations taking place around him.

“y'know Buck,” Steve slurs, pointing the neck of his beer bottle at his friend. “S' not eavesdropping if the conversation's loud 'nuff for ev'ryone to hear.” Bucky rolls his eyes. Just like Steve to know exactly what he's thinking.

“Yea okay, Stevie. Whatever helps you sleep at night...” Bucky responds, clapping him on the shoulder. That response seemed to appease the other man, Steve turning back to his place at the bar.

A couple stools down from the duo, a man and a woman seem to be arguing. The man has her wrist tight in his grip, yelling at her, as she's actively trying yank her arm back. Steve zeroes in on the commotion and is up from his stool in a flash, making his way to the two.

“Excuse me sir,” Steve says, “It seems as though she does not like the tone you are using, so could ya step back?" For being drunk, he manages to get the sentence out without slurring any of his words. He could pass as sober at this point. The man turns and glares at Steve, trying to look as threatening as possible. The woman slips from her seat and scurries away, not before mouthing a 'thank you' to Steve. The man cracks his knuckles and takes a step towards Steve, and Bucky decides he should really step in. He saunters over and slips his hand into Steve's, trying to pull him away. Steve doesn't come willingly, instead tries to drunkenly lecture the larger man on how to treat women. Exasperated, Bucky knows he has to do whatever he can to get Steve out of the bar before he gets himself plastered all over the news for "drunken bar brawls", so he does the only thing he can think of at the moment.

He throws Steve over his shoulder.

Drunken Steve squirms a lot, but luckily, Bucky has his metal arm to keep him up. Steve keeps repeating, “Lemme at em, Buck! He needs a lesson on how to treat a lady proper! Lemme at him!” He carries him all the way into the Avengers Tower elevator before setting Steve down, the other man finally calming down a bit. He leads Steve into their shared bedroom and into the bathroom, before sitting him down in the shower and turning the cold water on high. Steve yelps, shooting up and out of the spray of the water, eyes widening. Bucky laughs, “You sobering up yet?”

Steve glowers at him, wiping the water from his face before saying, “Yea, 'm fine Buck.” He only has a slight slur to his words, so Bucky deems he's sober enough to go to sleep without waking up with a hangover the next morning. He tosses Steve his pajamas before leaving the bathroom to sit on their shared bed. When Steve emerges, looking (and smelling) like a new person, he sits next to Bucky. He turns to Steve and says, “Now what have I _always_ told you about getting in bar fights to defend women's honors?” Steve has the decency to look ashamed while he recites, sarcastically, “'To stay out of things unless the women actually look like they're in danger. Or if I help the women, get the guy away long enough for them to slip away and then drop it because Captain America will have his "good name" smeared by bar brawls and drunken misconduct.'”

“Exactly,” Bucky replies, before smirking. “Otherwise I have to jump in and save your ass every time.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me at my tumblr & say hi! (@/belong2nocity)


End file.
